The Phone Show
The Phone Show was a live, weekly call-in show that ran from early 2009 to mid-2012. It was hosted primarily by RedBoxChiliPepper, with various cohosts, such as linear, Spessa, Laugh Track Matt and a buttload of regular callers. Each show centered around phone-obsessed topics, like phones in the news, updates in the world of PLA, making prank calls and causing general mayhem all over North America. It was broadcast on Blue Planet Prank Radio, Madhouse Live and Cacti Radio. Shows usually ended with everyone saying what they had learned on the show. Hosts * RBCP * linear * Spessa * Mr. Spessa * Laugh Track Matt Regular Callers * Tombstone * R0xy * DarkStranger * Zyklon * Grouchy Old Man Episodes While the shows no longer exist, you can still read the show notes and listen to audio files of old shows in the archives, which include everything except for the commercial music, which was faded out after a couple of seconds. Official shows lasted just 60 minutes, but occasionally continued for a couple more hours, which we called The After Show. * View the 2009 archives * View the 2010 archives * View the 2011 archives * View the 2012 archives Stations The Phone Show premiered in 2009 on Party 934, which was an FM radio station in the Hudson Valley area of New York. The transmitter was apparently small enough that occasional cursing on the air was okay, even though the station manager discouraged it. The station was also broadcast on the internet, via Shoutcast, which is where most people listened to the show. On November 10, 2009, RBCP ditched Party 934 and moved the show to an internet-only station called Manic Radio which featured mostly music, with occasional talk and comedy shows. The station's chat room was not prepared for the hilarity that The Phone Show's listeners brought to the room, which included insults to the room's moderators. The next day the owner of the station sent RBCP a private message to let him know that his show was no longer welcome on their station. Immediately after this happened, RBCP started his own shoutcast radio station (with Blackjack. and hookers) called Cacti Radio. The station played old prank calls and podcasts 24 hours a day when it wasn't being used to stream the live show. Since there was no live show happening immediately after The Phone Show, the show began occasionally running and hour or 2 longer than it did before, which became known as The After Show. Soon after the creation of Cacti Radio, Carlito from Madhouse Live began broadcasting his weekly show on the station, as well as on his own shoutcast stream. The Phone Show also began streaming on both Cacti Radio and Madhouse Live's stream, which increased the number of weekly listeners for both shows. The Phone Show also began broadcasting its shows on a 3rd shoutcast stream called Blue Planet Prank Radio. The show remained on all 3 streams until the show ended in 2012. Death The Phone Show was ended in mid-2012 when Cacti Radio decided not to renew more episodes. Strangely enough, Cacti Radio is operated by The Phone Show host RBCP. Most likely he got "busy" with "life" and decided to kill this wonderful show. Category:Shows __FORCETOC__ Category:The Phone Show Category:Cacti Radio